This application relates to device that improves engine efficiency. More specifically and without limitation this invention relates to an improved fuel saver.
Currently, in the art of batteries, such as car batteries, a battery has a cell with one plate made of lead and another plate made of leaded dioxide and has a strong sulfuric acid electrite in which the plates are immersed. From this chemical reaction within the lead acid battery, electrons flow powering whatever device is connected to the battery. Though current lead acid batteries effectively power devices such as automobiles, many problems in the art remain. First, the life expectancy of an average battery in an automobile can be as little as three to four years. Additionally, current car batteries cause inefficiencies within the car motor thus lowering the miles per gallon of gasoline that a car may travel.
Batteries having a nuclear core have been developed to attempt to harness the energy from a long lasting source. The radioactive materials of these batteries have been used with chemicals known as phosphors to create light that can be converted into electricity. Though electricity has been created, because of the radioactive nature of the core material, these batteries are unsafe for everyday use.
Attempts to solve the problem of creating an nuclear-cored battery that is safe for everyday use have been made, however scientist have been unable to find a material that will effectively shield the radioactive radiation of the nuclear core material and yet still produce sufficient light that can be efficiently converted into electricity. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved nuclear battery.
High temperature ceramics such as Al2O3, alumina and zirconium oxide in the past have been used to contain radioactive wastes such that these ceramic containers or sarcophaguses have radioactive waste material placed therein and are buried in the ground. A high temperature ceramic is defined as any ceramic material that has a melting point above 2,000 degrees Centigrade. The ceramic structure is stable and dense enough that this structure is not altered by the radioactive radiation. Nonetheless, high temperature ceramics have never been used in the field of nuclear-cored batteries because the dense structure of the ceramics is not conducive to the production of photons using a radioactive source.
Additionally, in the current art of manufacturing processes that have been developed to produce similar crystals to those that will be created in manufacturing the nuclear-cored battery are not conducive to the mass production needed to make a profit in the business community. Specifically, during the production of photoluminescent crystals the manufacturing process requires multiple steps of mixing, milling, and heating material continually. These processes not only take a lot of time and effort, but also produce inferior crystals. Thus, there is a need for a new method of manufacturing crystals that reduces the cost to produce the crystals while increasing the quality of the crystal.
Furthermore, to assist in the manufacturing process of the nuclear-cored battery the current manufacturing equipment that would be used to manufacture the battery cause inefficiencies during the manufacturing process. Specifically, a problem exists with the nano-material production equipment, such as a plasma spray gun that will be used to manufacture the nuclear-cored battery of this disclosure. A problem with current plasma spray guns exists in that these guns use a tungsten anode and electrode that deplete into the plasma stream as the equipment is used, thus limiting the life of the anode and electrode such that current anode and electrodes within a plasma spray gun only last approximately 250 hours. Thus there is a need in the art to improve upon the life of the anode and electrode with a plasma spray gun.
Another technology that may be improved uses a similar solution as will be disclosed regarding the nano-material production equipment and this technology is known as a fuel saver. A fuel saver converts O2 into O3. Currently, alumina plates are placed on top of copper plates thus creating the fuel saver and the combination of these plates are used as discharge plates within the fuel saver. Nonetheless, these fuel saver units known in the art do not yield an optimum output potential. Thus, there is a need for an improved manufacturing process to create a fuel saver, and a need for a more efficient fuel saver.
Thus, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a fuel saver that converts O2 into O3 at an efficient rate.
Another object of the present invention is to use a thermal plasma spray process to improve upon a fuel saver.
Yet another object of the present invention is to improve the dielectric quality of a fuel saver.
These and other objects, features, or advantages will become apparent from the specification and the claims.